1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a self-moving vacuum cleaner, more particularly to a self-moving vacuum cleaner with an intake nozzle which is movable in response to an unevenness of the floor surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional robotic vacuum cleaner is shown to include a casing 91 which has an impeller 911 and a duct 912 mounted therein. The duct 912 has a vacuum inlet 913 which extends downwardly of a bottom wall of the casing 91 for drawing dust from the floor surface 92 through the vacuum inlet 913 into the duct 912. The dust passes through a filter (not shown) and is collected in a collection bag or bin (not shown). Since the distance between the vacuum inlet 913 and the floor surface 92 is fixed, a relatively large distance may result in deterioration of the cleaning performance of the cleaner, while a relatively small distance may result in blocking of the vacuum inlet 913 by a bump 921 on the floor surface 92 such that the cleaner may become stuck during the cleaning operation.